Les montagnes, à côté de toi, semblent toutes petites
by Exces KABOOM-boom
Summary: Car tes épaules taillées en pointes de cutter sont plus aiguës que les hauteurs dans les nuages. Ce que tu es ne devrait pas limiter ce que tu vis. Steve est un sac d'os, Buck se trimbale en tombeur sot et leur camaraderie est aimable, soyeuse... Steve aime les garçons. Bucky est d'accord mais pas vraiment de partager. / Pre-serum!Steve


**Notes **: Je m'étais jurée mais alors vraiment, de ne rien écrire sur Captain America – principalement parce que je passe minimum trois heures par jour à lire des fics Stucky et à chialer mes yeux tellement ce pairing me tient la grappe. Puis en lisant une histoire, une idée m'est venue... et j'étais là, pourquoi pas ? Putain mais je pue à tenir aucun de mes engagements haha (enfin, on s'emmerde moins au moins!). Donc en gros, j'ai remarqué que le couple pré-serum!Steve/Bucky était pas mal populaire et souvent avec Steve en top. Et j'adore l'idée mais quelque part ça me chiffonnait qu'ils finissent souvent par être la première expérience gay de l'autre. J'ai pas envie d'imaginer Steve ultra virginisé : OK il a des valeurs en or, très patriotes et pures, mais il pourrait bien être épanoui sexuellement au moins ? Enfin, trêve de bavardages. Voyons ce que ça donne !

* * *

**Tête blonde, queue pourpre **

Très tôt, Steve a compris qu'il avait été logé sous la mauvaise peau. Il ne supportait pas cette enveloppe trop blanche, blanche comme un calque abîmé sur des os de feutrine, il était trop maigre pour supporter ses idéaux, il avait tellement de grandes émotions que sa tête frêle ne pouvait pas assez justement supporter.

Son esprit se disputait contre ce corps de malade, cherchant un équilibre qu'il ne saurait jamais trouver. Il ne pouvait pas se battre physiquement : rapidement, il s'arma des mots, passant verbalement à tabac les connards qui lui refaisaient le portrait toutes les semaines. Il avait des cheveux trop clairs et un regard de victime et bien qu'il se soit souvent entraîné devant le miroir à se durcir les traits, rien à faire, il portait dans chaque situation ce masque de moins que rien.

Mais Steve était tellement plus que ça, mille fois meilleur que tous les autres gamins de Brooklyn. Il passa à travers la mort de son père sans grande peine, s'apprêtant de ce décès comme d'une nouvelle arme. Il se fit son chemin à travers les emmerdes, savourant ses micros victoires en attendant d'être un jour capable d'en remporter une plus grande, une magnifique.

Bien qu'inconfortable sous ses couches de nerfs, Steve se laissa tout de même l'occasion de s'inventer au mieux possible. Les filles ne voulaient pas de lui mais lui non plus. Bien élevé, en bon chrétien, il ne s'empêcha pas de regarder là où ça lui plaisait – Dieu l'en garde ! Il était assez vif pour comprendre que ses penchants seraient à garder sous clé mais pas en suspend.

Il embrassa un garçon entre deux bennes à ordures pour ses treize ans. Il fit un dessin de lui pour garder le souvenir plus vif : le dessin n'était pas très réussi mais il l'a gardé, depuis, toujours au fond de ses cartons de déménagement.

Il tomba amoureux pour la première fois l'année d'après. Il dit vite fait au revoir à son chéri, forcé de constater qu'une relation bien établie, entre deux garçons, n'était pas à la mode du moment – et puis, Danny était noir, alors il ne voulait pas se traîner une autre casserole au cul. Enfin, ça dura le temps que ça dura : Steve faillit se faire tatouer son nom sur le biceps droit, accroché qu'il était jusqu'à la moelle.

Après Dan, il mit sa vie amoureuse en stand-by. Il se concentra surtout sur son penchant artistique, reproduisant des cases de comics au kiosque à journaux, dessinant des visages de mémoire, créant une ou deux histoires pour des projets bédé. Il devint vite excellent au stylo parce qu'il était bon observateur et perfectionniste : il réussit à trouver un stage chez un micro-éditeur pour six mois et se fit quelques thunes en faisant des caricatures dans la rue.

Ça et là, il fréquenta quelques gars mais sans s'établir, toujours craintif quelque part que ses préférences deviennent une faiblesse de plus pour lui, dans les yeux des autres. Malgré son petit physique, il aimait commander au pieu et il en surprit plus d'un en guidant la plupart de ses parties de cul avec un dévouement très autoritaire.

Quand il perdit sa mère, peu de choses changèrent. Mis à la rue, encore mineur, il s'installa chez son ami Bucky. Il réussit à se trouver un mi-temps en plonge dans le resto en bas de chez eux pour pouvoir continuer ses études à côté. Il bossa dur pour entrer aux beaux-arts et continua de bosser dans le milieu des comics, sans grand succès autre que son estime perso.

Barnes et lui se connaissaient depuis un bail mais leur collocation forcée posa vraiment les bases de leur amitié. Bucky était orphelin de naissance et s'était plus souvent battu que brosser les dents. Le plus injuste était sa sale gueule de beauté crade, anguleuse mais provocante : ses muscles tirés à sec, sa peau brune de saleté et de soleil bu. Ce mec était juste beau comme un guerrier grec et Steve passa des heures à le dessiner, des fois en cachette, des fois ouvertement et avec plaisir.

Il le voyait ramener des filles chaque semaine et se demanda, un jour, quelle serait sa réaction s'il ramenait un homme chez eux. Il pensait bien que son ami s'en foutrait, au final, et que ce serait sûrement le voisinage qui poserait problème.

Il n'empêche qu'il ne lui en parla pas avant un petit moment, de ses penchants. Il préférait tâter le terrain avant, histoire de pas se faire expulser simplement parce qu'il aurait cru trop de bien des gens – Steve a souvent eu ce défaut, assez énervant, de supposer par nature que chaque personne était bonne. Cette habitude ne lui passa pas avec le temps et c'est peut-être pour le mieux au final.

Le sujet se trouva mis sur la table un soir où Bucky, de retour de son boulot sur les quais, se déshabilla dans leur couloir, trop impatient de prendre une bonne douche pour chercher après aucune intimité. Steve était dans leur cuisine/salon et ne loupa rien du spectacle : chaque couche de vêtement tombant au sol lui tira une nouvelle teinte de rouge aux joues. En rigolant, Buck lui balança :

« Bah alors Rogers, ferme donc ta bouche avant de gober un cafard ! » Il fit comme indiqué et retourna son attention sur sa poêle. « Oh, au fait, un nouveau au boulot te connaît. Il a refusé de me dire d'où par contre, enfin je suis pas con. Tu connais un certain Danny ?

– Ah, hmmm, oui- enfin, ça fait un moment. » Il se demanda s'il allait bien, s'il était toujours aussi joli malgré ses deux dents de devant en moins. « Il va bien ?

– L'avait l'air, ma foi. Il est bien foutu pour un jeune gars. » Steve relève le regard vers lui, pas dupe. « Tu m'as laissé de l'eau chaude, j'espère ?

– Oui... oui. » Il ne sait pas trop comment le dire alors il s'embrouille. « Pour Danny, tu- enfin, ça te- ça te pose un souci ?

– Que t'aies un bon goût pour les jolis garçons ? Nah, mais je comprends que tu t'attires autant d'emmerdes. Heureusement que tu m'as pour te protéger la peau des fesses maintenant, comme ça tu pourras en faire ce que tu veux en toute sécurité !

– Ferme-la ou ce sera douche froide. » Ils échangèrent un sourire confiant, comme après avoir partagé un secret. Bucky finit par ricaner à nouveau mais chaleureux, à la limite du soulagement.

Le rire resta comme un nuage de poudre dans l'appartement. Rassuré et soutenu, Steve retrouva un semblant de confiance en lui. Le soir d'après, il osa inviter Dan à manger chez eux – sur les bons conseils de Bucky – et le pria de rester la nuit avec lui.

Le lendemain matin, Barnes lui servit un drôle de sourire au petit-dej, comme s'il le voyait sous un autre jour, autrement. Il se trouva être plutôt curieux et lui demanda des détails, depuis combien de temps il savait, avec combien de types il avait été.

Bien que Steve soit quelqu'un de plutôt intime, il profita de l'occasion pour pouvoir enfin en parler. Ce fut très libérateur et il se sentit plus normal ainsi, plus...accepté. Enfin compris par un ami. Plus il lui racontait ses aventures, plus Bucky souriait de cet air inconnu. Ce n'était pas de la moquerie mais pas de la bienveillance pour autant. Plutôt de la curiosité mal placée ou un intérêt suspect.

« Ça a dû t'étonner de réaliser que j'étais- tu vois-

– Gay ou le vrai lover du quartier ? Eh bien, je savais bien que tu n'étais pas aussi sage que ce que ta mine donne à l'entendre, après... »

Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était censé dire ? Steve tenta de saisir l'humour et de riposter d'une blague, pour se sortir de cette étrange malaise qui se faisait une place sous leurs deux têtes. Buck le devança en champion :

« Donc toi et Dan, c'est sérieux ?

– Oh, non. Plus maintenant. On se reverra probablement un jour, quand il le voudra bien. » Steve ne voulait pas l'enfermer dans une relation qui pourrait lui faire défaut. « Mais je l'aime bien, oui, c'était quand même mon premier coup de cœur. »

Bucky perdit le sourire. Doucement, comme sur un ton de confession, il demanda :

« Ça fait combien de temps qu'on se connaît maintenant ?

– Depuis le collège, pourquoi ?

– Tu aurais pu me le dire avant, tu sais. »

Et prendre le risque de se faire tabasser une nouvelle fois ? Pas moyen. Buck reprit :

« Enfin, fais comme bon te semble. Ça change rien entre nous, tu le sais ?

– Oui. Buck... Hey, merci. Pour tout.

– Comme si je t'avais jamais laissé tomber, idiot. »

Après ça, l'intimité entre eux grandit à vitesse solaire.

C'est facile de se promettre que les choses resteront toujours pareilles mais si c'était vraiment le cas, comment seraient apparues les premières formes de vies sur terre ? Et les théories du hasard, les romans classiques ou bien les armes à feux ?

Ils étaient pas assez cons pour ignorer ce qui se traficotait entre eux : le souci était de déterminer ce qu'entendait l'autre. C'est une chose de désirer un ami, c'en est une autre de faire avec ces sentiments s'ils ne sont pas à la même page que les vôtres. Malgré ce que disait Bucky pour se donner un genre, il était gentil flirteur mais n'était pas ultra sexué et éparse : or, Steve en face n'était pas du genre à gâcher des belles choses juste pour du cul. Il avait appris à séparer son quotidien de ses envies. Après tout, Bucky n'était peut-être qu'excité de découvrir l'effet que ça faisait et ça n'en valait pas vraiment la peine.

On aimerait vous dire que les passions se rencontrent quand l'attente est trop longue. Pourtant, le contexte joue souvent plus que les émotions dans les grandes histoires de cœurs : on est empressé quand le monde est à feux et en sang, même si au-delà de l'océan. On sait que des hommes vont au champ de bataille par gros paquets, meurent et ne reviennent pas à leurs mères, sœurs et femmes qui continuent de construire des missiles et de se battre avec leurs propres outils.

Brooklyn les avait façonnés en pierres brutes, confrontés au versant merdique de la vie des gens qui ne réussissent pas : alors vint la guerre et l'idée de briller avec. Représenter son pays et avoir à manger chaque soir. C'était un rêve pour les petits rats qu'ils étaient.

Mais Steve, tiraillé sous ses propres limites physiques, trop grand pour ce minuscule cocon d'asthme et de cicatrices, Steve ne serait jamais admis à ce genre de futur. Il était prêt à se battre, à se battre pour avoir le droit et l'honneur de faire face au mal – il excellait à ça, ils devaient lui faire confiance sur ça, il saurait se rendre utile ! – mais sans surprise, on le limita encore à ses maigres membres et à sa bouche fine.

Bucky le récupérait tous les soirs à l'appart' avec ses yeux d'insoumis, bouillant de rage. Il disait : « On m'a encore refusé aujourd'hui, alors j'essaierai d'utiliser un autre nom demain, à la caserne au ras du périph. »

C'était vain de lui faire changer d'avis. Bucky croyait tout le bon dont il était capable et si des changements devaient être amenés, ce serait un gars comme lui qui les ferait se produire. Il savait la magie dont était possédé ce bout d'homme. Dommage que tout le monde n'aime pas Steve Rogers comme il l'aimait.

« OK mais pour ce soir, ne parlons de rien. Allume la radio, pour voir. »

Il avait reçu son ordre d'affection aujourd'hui. Il partirait d'ici une semaine pour suivre l'entraînement du bon petit soldat. Il savait que son attitude trahirait vite la nouvelle mais Steve ne dit rien. Il n'était intrusif en rien même s'il savait lire en lui avec une clarté sans défaut.

James se laissa tomber sur le lit, yeux pendus au plafond humide. Les crevasses dans la peinture lui évoquaient peu de poésie mais le réconfortaient dans leur inintérêt. Il ne valait pas mieux que ça, il ne valait rien du tout de bon, et bientôt il laisserait Steve seul pour mourir autre part. C'était tout ce qu'il méritait probablement.

Quand Steve s'assit près de sa tête, il bloqua son regard sur lui. Il aimerait bien lui avouer que s'il aimait les garçons, il aurait dû l'aimer avant les autres. Il voudrait être du genre à dire des choses essentielles rapidement. Mais l'artiste, c'était pas lui. Non, lui répondait au stéréotype du bagarreur muet et joli. Il était beau pour son âge bête, ouais, mais il aurait aimé être plus débrouillard avec les mots.

Il ne savait pas comment parler à un homme.

Steve avait l'air d'ignorer tout ce qu'il pensait. Il posait sur lui un air doux et patient. Il était là, pour le peu de temps qui leur restait, à la limite de trop en faire, de s'oublier encore. Mais il était plein, complet tout contre lui, à le rassurer sur le concret du monde et sur le bon de leur réalité commune.

Bucky n'était pas prêt à renoncer à ça. Il tendit sa nuque au plus haut possible mais loupa les lèvres de Steve. Celui-ci s'en contraria :

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais, Buck ?

– Je sais pas moi-même. En tout cas, j'ai échoué. »

Steve mit du sien et se baissa sur ses lèvres pour les baiser. Sans lui faire l'amour, il se sentit ému pareil. Ils partagèrent une dizaine de micros touchers, se stoppèrent. Ils étaient en train de traverser une frontière qu'ils n'avaient pas traversé, faute d'excuse.

Mis au pas de prochains jours funestes, là il était bon de s'excuser ce genre de choses. Bucky n'aimait pas les hommes et Steve, Steve ne faisait pas ça pour rigoler avec n'importe qui.

Mais ils étaient là, vivants.

Sans rien dire, ils continuèrent jusqu'à s'endormir, et le lendemain avec, et le jour d'après encore.


End file.
